


this art is trash

by sierra_roe



Category: AO3, EAD RPF - Fandom, Original Work, Possums!!!
Genre: 100000 points to EAD for the first person to spot and identify the pasta, Art, Chaos, Death, Destruction, Gen, ao3: do not eat!, hidden pasta, just kidding about the death, website vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: no literally i made it out of things i dug out of my recycling bin
Relationships: The Birthday Bash possum & the Birthday Bash Goose & the Birthday Bash raccoon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	this art is trash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/gifts).



> _an inspirational quote from the description of this year's exchange:_  
>  "Why does Birthday Bash not simply eat the other exchanges?"


End file.
